Dark, Earth, Seduction
by OneeDomo
Summary: Nora is home alone with Patch, after being taken home from the theme park, they make taco's, but what happens after the dishes are clean?  *Review pleasex3   -BTW THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL SAY TEASER, KEEP READING ON THE STORY IS CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Onee-Domo

He sat me on the counter, I tried to protest but my voice was cut off by the scent of Patch, the dark earthy smell. It reeled me in, the smell became stronger. I opened my eyes, Patch was right in front of me. I knew he could tell I liked the way he smelled. Patch smirked, I shivered.

"Here wear my jacket." Patch offered

"I can just go get mine from my ro—" I began

I was cut off by his warm leather jacket swung around my shoulders. He began to walk away to get the silverware, but he stopped in mid-walk. I wondered what had happened but then I realized that I was holding onto his shirt.

"yes, Nora?" He asked

I couldn't reply, his gaze was caught in mine, he began walking towards me. Oh god, Why did I have to grab his shirt? I didn't want this, I didn't want this, I didn't want th-

My thoughts were put at a halt. Patch's fingers were intertwined with mine. I closed my eyes letting the feeling sink in. Then another feeling came along, it was at my neck and moving upward. My neck, up my jugular vein, to my ear.

He whispered "Riccio I bicaire la?"

I had no idea what he said, but it sounded good…

My thought were again put at a halt. Patch was moving from my ear over, cheek, nose, then he with drawled. My heart began to sink. I grabbed his shirt again. My hands were full of his black shirt, I pulled him close, taking in his scent. I took a deep breath then…

I kissed him.

I let go of his shirt, allowing my hands to roam. They worked their way up to his dark brown hair. Soft as a feather, it felt like I was running silk through my hands. I kept my hands entwined in his hair. I let go quickly, remembering I had to breathe…

"Nora…" was all he said.

I took his hand in mine, and kissed him again. Only a peck, a tease.

I could see the suspense in his eyes turn wild. He picked me up, and carried me off to my room. 

*JUST A TEASER.

*REVIEW PLEASE (:

*Tell me if I should write more, I love the book and I love Nora and Patch together! (even though me and patch would be better, but ehh)

*I don't own Hush, Hush, just a person who loved the book.

*THANKS FOR READING GUYS! 3


	2. Chapter 2

OneeDomo

I was lifted into Patch's arms, my arms around his neck. Assuring myself I wouldn't fall. He began to walk up the stairs with me. My grip on his neck tightened.

Patch laughed. "Nora, I'm not going to drop you, you're as light as a feather from an angel wing"

When the word angel escaped his mouth his facial expression had fallen sad. His eyes stared into the black hallway as we neared the top. He looked down at me and his facial expression came back. The wild look came back in his eyes. He pulled me closer.

We walked through the pitch black hall way. I was afraid that Patch would hit my head on the frame of my door, but he didn't. I could tell he had experience with this, which left my heart filled with a sadness. I would not be the first one to embrace Patch this way. I could feel the happiness in my face fade. Patch looked down at me, and sat me on the bed. He jumped on it like a tiger, which got a giggle out of me.

Patch lay beside me, looking into each others eyes.

Patch whispered. "Nora, are you sure? I mean I don't want you to regret anything…" 

I moved closer to him. I quietly began to speak.

"My only regret will be that I was not the first one to embrace you. I mean come on your tall, mysterious, attractive, built. You can even COOK! You can't tell me that you haven't been with many other gi—"

My words were cut short by Patch. His lips were on mine. His hand on my back pulling me closer. There wasn't a inch of space left between us. His hands were running down my back. he held his hands at the edge of my shirt as if like a question. My answer was to take it off. He quickly and gracefully lifted the shirt over my head. The I lifted his, horribly and uncoordinated.

We stopped for a second catching our breath, and examining each other. Patch's stomach was like an army mans, 6 pack and toned to perfection, his hair was all twisted up because of my fingers, but it gave him a wild look. His dark eyes looked hungry. As for myself, I was in a black laced bra, awkwardly staring at him. Why couldn't I be cool and act normal in a situation like this?

"Because your not normal material Nora." Patched replied to my thought

I sat there with curiosity wondering how he knew what I was thinking. Put just as soon as my curiosity struck that wonderful feeling had come back. Patch was on top of me this time giving me deep, luscious kisses. This time there was really nothing between us. Belly to belly, skin to skin. The kisses became deeper. It felt as though my breath was being sucked away from me, I could never get enough of it.

The feeling was so good, I almost forgot to breath, I didn't want the moment to slip away from me. Patch began to trace my spine, he got up to my clamps and began to undo them. A low moan struck through my voice.

Patch got the last one undone and we heard the door close and lights from the living room flicker on.

"NORA GREY, ARE YOU HOME?" 


	3. Chapter 3

OneeDomo

I groaned in despair. Why does this stuff always have to happen to me? I jumped out of the bed and ran over to my closet, my fingers fumbling through the pants, shirts and jackets. Where was my robe? I began to panic. Whoever was downstairs was bound to come up here, and soon.

I had nearly forgotten Patch sitting there, half naked on my bed. He made me just want to forget all about the person downstairs.

"PATCH, HELP ME FIND MY ROBE!" I whispered in a hurrying tone

"Would it be this one?" He replied with a grin

The robe was surely not mine. It was black and had a etched design in the back. The pattern etched in the back were black feathers, I wouldn't have noticed them if Patch had not showed it in the moonlight. On the front of the robe there was a red embroidered P right above the left breast.

"That's not it but it will have to do." I said quickly snatching the robe from his hands.

I quickly put on the robe, crossing it over to hide the P. Who knows what conclusions the person downstairs would draw if they saw it.

"NORA GREY!" the voice screamed louder

"PATCH, YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE!" I whispered

I looked at the bed, and he was gone. What in the world? Where had he gone? The only thing that was left to show that he was here was the black shirt he wore and a black feather.

I would have to ask him how he did that. He always seemed to be disappearing so quickly.

My thoughts were tore away from Patch with foot steps nearing my door. I ran over to my bed, nearly falling on the rail. I grasped Patch's shirt, throwing it into my closet. I ran to the doors to push them shut.

_Clomp, Clomp, Clomp._

The sound of steps stopped in front of my door. My face was struck with fear. Who was just beyond that door? Did I leave the door open to allow people to come in and go, or was it our house keeper or less possibly mom?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I ran to my door quickly, my fingers shaking, making it nearly impossible to grasp the knob. Finally, I opened the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

OneeDomo

I finally had managed to get the door open. My face struck in confusion.

Nothing was there.

I could have sworn.. but there were foot steps! They even shouted my name! I began to look out of my room and 3 little feathers lay on the ground. All black, and silk like the one I had found on my bed after Patch disappeared. Was this a dream? Or was Patch just messing with me again?

I really hated when he did this. I picked up each of the 3 feathers and found a path of rose pedals before me. I began to follow them, uneasily.

What I found at the end of the rose pedals was the living room. Your thinking just a living room? No. It was transformed. Candles with the scent of vanilla hit me with a shock. It was my favorite smell, but I had never told anyone. Patch and his mind games, he always knew everything about me. It was scary at times. The rest of the room was warm and cozy. The fire place had a steady fire going. Suddenly, the warmth I had felt from the room seized, it began to become freezing. I began to walk to the bed, that was directly in front of the fire, but not to close. The sheets were warm, and it felt good against my icy cold skin.

I sat there in silence, other than the crinkling of the fire. I began to worry. Where had Patch gone? Soon enough I began to hear foot steps from behind me.

His skin was white, but his hair was black as a blackened sky. Although there was a hint of shimmer from the fire. His chest was perfectly sculpted, I had to remind myself to breathe as he neared. He stopped, right in front of the bed. I saw a hint of blackness behind his back. Black wings, exposed outward, the fire shimmering on every feather. I sat up slowly and grasped a feather. It felt like silk between my fingers. I moved my hand from the feathers to his chest. My fingers searched up his chest to his hair. I pulled him towards me, and we began where we had left off.

*Please Review

*Sorry it's sorta short, writers block guys :/

*Thank you all for reading and thank you for the review, keep em coming!

*Love you guys! X3


	5. Chapter 5, Problem for HitomiSama!

**Hey! It's Kitsune-Chan!**

**Hitomi-Sama asked me to write this update for her!**

**She said she'll get the next chapter up for you fans a soon as she gets her internet back!**

**Right now, she's secretly stealing from her neighbor's internet, but it doesn't work very well, so give her time!**

**:D **

**Arigato Gozaimasu!**

**:)**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


End file.
